How Will I Know
by Klaine.Klisses
Summary: Five minutes could feel like a million years when you know that after these five minutes your life might change forever or just stay the same. When the timer goes off a pale hand picks up the object and positive came up. Mpreg.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Glee sadly :P**_

_**Summary: Five minutes could feel like a million years when you know that after these five minutes your life might change forever or just stay the same. When the timer goes off a pale hand picks up the object and positive came up.**_

**Klainer Forever lessthanthree**

"Hey has anybody seen Kurt? I haven't heard from him since lunch. Blaine said as he walked into the choir room.

"Maybe he's on his way." Sam said while taking out some chap stick.

" No... He's usually the first person to get here."

"What if he quit?"

"Are you crazy her would never quit."

Everyone was giving out ideas about where he was until they heard Brittany.

"During history, when Mrs. Derlington asked me what the capital of Ohio is, Kurtie's face paled like more than usual and he ran out of the classroom. We were supposed to have the next class together, but he didn't show up."

"Brittany, what period was that?" Blaine said pacing around the room.

"I usually have my peri-"

"No! I meant what time did Kurt leave the class?" Blaine said quickly.

"Oh, he ran out at about... One I think." Brittany said remembering

"What time is it now?" Blaine asked while he pieced together everything.

Tina took out her android and checked the time, "It's 2:16."

"So you think he's in bathroom?" Rachel asked.

**Klainer Forever lessthanthree**

_Two more minutes. Just two more minutes._ Kurt kept chanting in his head. _Two more minutes and I'll be proved that I just have a stomach virus._

The sound of Teenage Dream came blaring on in the once silent bathroom. The brunette quickly turned off the alarm from his phone, and picked up the stick that was currently sitting on the dingy sink.

Kurt turned the stick around and read the small letters.

"Positive." he read aloud.

The test fell to the ground with a soft clang. Loud sobs carried after that. Kurt took in a shaky breath which caused him to let out another round of tears.

Kurt tried to compose himself so that no one would notice what just happened. He got up and walked down the hall to the choir room.

When Kurt got there he was stared at with wide eyes.

_Do they know?_ Kurt thought. His heart beating twice the normal speed.

"Kurtie!" Brittany all, but yelled as she jumped up from her seat. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kurt's slender body.

Kurt hugged Brittany back and smiled. Almost forgetting what happened in the bathroom.

"Kurt, where've you been? You all most gave Blaine a heart attack. Finn said earning a glare from Blaine.

"I wasn't 'having a heart attack'. I was just worried about you Kurt... "

"Oh please Hair-Gell, you've been pacing around the room so much in this room I'm surprised you're still standing." Santana snarked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked back at Kurt with a concerned look on his face, "Kurt are you sure you're okay? You've been sick for sometime now. I can make s doctors appointment if you want."

"Im fine Blaine. I just need some rest that's all." Kurt replied hopping that he convinced Blaine.

"You didn't sound so good when I heard you blowing chunks in the bathroom this morning." Finn said all of the sudden.

_Shit_

Everyone looked at Kurt with a surprised look on their faces. Kurt couldn't handle the guilt he felt in his stomach so he did the best thing he could do.

"Let's practice for sectionals guys. We only have five weeks."

Everyone stood up from where they were sitting and started practicing ABC. And now and then Blaine would glance over at Kurt trying to figure out what's wrong.

**Klainer Forever lessthanthree**

Jacob Ben Israel walked into the deserted boys bathroom to find a pregnancy test that said positive.

"Oh my God... Another pregnancy scandal!" Jacob all most cheered.

_But why the Hell is it in the boys bathroom?_

**Klainer Forever lessthanthree**

Kurt was walking to his navigator when a shirt hair blonde stopped him in the parking lot.

"Hey Quinn, what's up!" Kurt asked the blonde.

"I have some questions to ask you, and you have to answer them truthfully." Quinn told Kurt.

Kurt nodded but looked at Quinn suspiciously.

"Kurt have you been feeling nauseous in the morning or early aafternoon?" Kurt nodded a yes, "Okay, have been experiencing dizzy spells?" Kurt did the same action as last time, "Kurt, please don't be offended if i'm wrong, but are you pregnant?"

Kurt looked at his shoes. He didn't want to tell her but they've been so close lately. After a couple of seconds Kurt nodded. Silent tears started streaming down his face.

Quinn looked at Kurt, her heart broken. She didn't now that it was even possible for men to get pregnant. But she didn't give a shit. She enclosed Kurt in a hug.

When they separated Kurt stopped crying but was still sniffling. Quinn went into her backpack and took out a small pack of tissues and prenatal vitamins. She gave them both to him.

"Take the prenatal vitamins everyday three times a day. They may make a little nauseous but it'll be worth while in the out come. If you run out just tell me and I'll get you more."

"Quinn, thank you so much. But how did u know?"

"Kurt, might you know that I was pregnant once my self. Meaning that I know all the symptoms."

"Quinn, thank you so much. But how did u know?"

"Kurt, might you know that I was pregnant once my self. Meaning that I know all the symptoms."

"Oh, right."

"Have you told Blaine yet?"

"No, I only just found out that I'm pregnant." Kurt said.

"Wait you found out today?" Quinn said surprised.

"Yeah that's why I missed a whole last period. Wait that sounds weird."

Quinn laughed a little. But realization kicked in, "Kurt do you have the test?"

"I think." Kurt quickly checked his satchel and found nothing, "It's in the bathroom!" Kurt all most yelled.

"Well you can't get it now, but if someone finds it they will most likely think it's from a girl."

"I hope." Kurt mumbled as he walked to his car.

**Klainer Forever lessthanthree**

**_What did you all think? My next chapter will be up in two days. REVIEW!_  
**


End file.
